


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°24 : Réveillon

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Hinny, Hogwarts, Merry Christmas, Multi, One Shot, Remadora, Ronks - Freeform, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Ce calendrier de l'Avent se conclut par une soirée de réveillon dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, en compagnie de nombreux personnages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°24 : Réveillon

**Author's Note:**

> C'est aujourd'hui le grand final ! Je vous ai pour cela concocté une petite fête dans la Grande Salle.

**Jeudi 24 décembre 2015**

**« Réveillon – Noël à Poudlard »**

 

Tout un tas de personnages étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. On pouvait citer notamment Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown, Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin... et bien d'autres encore.

Une multitude de petites tables rondes étaient placées de chaque côté de la grande piste de danse. Et sur ladite piste de danse, on pouvait voir plein de couples valsant déjà sur un air simple mais entêtant. Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient les deux stars de la piste, ce soir-là.

Harry et Ginny, accompagnés de leur fils James Sirius, s'approchèrent de Severus et Hermione, qui arborait un ventre très rond sous sa sublime robe rouge. Elle rayonnait au bras de son mari. La seule ombre au tableau étaient les regards noirs que lui jetait fréquemment Ron, resté à l'écart de ses anciens amis, aux côtés de Lavande. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'Hermione lui ait préféré Severus.

\- Quelle belle soirée ! lança joyeusement Ginny.

\- Les décorations sont de plus en plus belles au fil des années, approuva Hermione, un grand sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Harry, de son côté, venait d'autoriser son fils à rejoindre Teddy Lupin, tout en lui recommandant de ne pas sortir de la salle sans son autorisation. Il s'approcha également d'Hermione et lui fit la bise.

Remus et Tonks, libérés de la tâche de surveiller constamment leur fils, arrivèrent eux aussi à leur niveau. Remus et Severus se saluèrent rapidement d'un salut de la tête. Ils n'étaient toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

La soirée passa, agréable, incroyablement vite. Le dîner s'était révélé délicieux – les elfes de maison des cuisines, encore une fois, avaient fait un excellent travail.

Les énormes cloches de l'école sonnèrent alors minuit. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, soudainement silencieux, et une clameur commune s'éleva à la place des divers bavardages :

\- Joyeux Noël !

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements, des cotillons explosèrent, et une multitude de cadeaux apparurent au pied des douze sapins. Les plus jeunes se précipitèrent immédiatement dessus. Hermione regarda Severus, son sourire encore plus gigantesque et radieux que tout au long de la soirée.

\- Joyeux Noël, Sev.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël à tous les lecteurs ! :)


End file.
